Summer From Hell
by padfoot-girl111
Summary: Dannika Zimmer hates Sirius Black. Everyone knows that. But what happens when she's forced to spend the entire summer with him? With James Potter around, who's to say there won't be any cupid arrows flying around? It sure is going to a Summer From Hell.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: IMPORTANT! Okay, so I wrote this randomly. I was going to keep it until I'd finished my other stories, but a friend of mine convinced me to post it anyway. I'm just warning you all that I won't update this very quickly. I'll try, but I can't promise anything. Review anyway, though! **

**Xx Padfoot Girl 111**

**Disclaimer: I own ZILCH. Obviously.**

Of Gorillas and Monsters in Pink  
  
Something is jumping on me. Er… Why? Hello… I'm trying to sleep. I push whatever it is onto the floor and pull the covers over my head. There's a squeak and I realise I just pushed my little sister on the floor. Haha. Oh Merlin, she's started crying. Any minute now my mother is going to rush in and ground me for 'abusing' her. BANG. See told you. That's my bedroom door.

"Dannika! Why did you push your sister on the floor?" My darling mummy is breaking my eardrums."How was I meant to know it was her?" I mumble into my pillow."You're grounded." Ha! Get that. I'm a seer! Yay, I think not. Mum has just stormed out with Lyrissa. Quick as a flash, I'm out of bed and locking the door.

I waltz back to my double bed and flop into it ready for some undisturbed sleep. No such luck. My younger brother has just started kicking a football at my window. For twenty minutes I try and go back to blanket street, before swinging my legs over my bed and glaring at the wall. I hate the summer holidays. Yes all right I know I'm weird. Seriously though. Two months at home with a ten year old brother who thinks it's funny to steal my diary, an eight year old sister who's:

A) a crybaby

B) an annoying brat

C) is a suck up

D) always gets her way

E) always tries to copy me

F) a crybaby- oh wait, I already said that. Argh. You get the point.

Don't even get me started on my parents. My mum is convinced that Lyrissa and Xion are innocent children who would never dream of embarrassing their sixteen year old sister. And my dad… Who am I kidding I love my dad! I'll admit it. I'm a daddy's girl. Nyah. I've got my dad wrapped around my little finger. Muhaha.

"Hi dad," I mumble when I reach the kitchen."Morning, Dani." Charming. He didn't even look up from the paper when he said that.

I shove a croissant into my mouth. I swallow and choke. Very ladylike, I know. Dad's laughing and whacks my back. Okay. Ow.

"The Potters are coming over for dinner," Dad says, in a casual it's-no-big-deal way.That's another thing I hate about the summer holidays. Mum and Amanda Potter are like… best friends. So, James Potter and I see each other quite frequently. Oh fine. I see him every day because he lives across the street. Whoopee. NOT. I hate him and his stupid friends. The name Marauders makes me sick.

"Oh, joy," I say, sarcastically.After having unsuccessfully tried to find an excuse for the Potters not to come, I was sitting at my desk scowling at my new best friend. The wall. Why you ask? Because the wall lets me scowl at it. Xion is still kicking that football at my window. I pull up the shutters and throw open the large window. I stick my head out."WILL YOU STOP TRYING TO- OW!" I fall back, holing my face. My brother just kicked a rather hard ball at my face. How nice. I stick my head out again.

"STOP IT!" I shout. There's laughter from across me. I look up into the eyes of James Potter and Sirius Black. Oh my God. Why does Merlin hate me?

"Make me!" Xion shouts back. I dash back into my room and grab the heaviest book I can find- which is not very because I don't read- and run back to my window.I wave it around, hoping it looks threatening. "I'll throw it at you!"

Xion snorts. "Yeah, right. You're already grounded for pushing Lyrissa off your bed. Are you sure you want to get grounded again for throwing a book at me?"I stop. "How was I supposed to know it was Lyrissa?"Xion ignores me and kicks the ball up again. I dodge but the book flies out of my hand and starts to fall. My eyes widen. Oh no… Xion hasn't seen it. It's falling in slow motion and I can hear the Star Wars theme tune playing in my head. Where did that come from? It's hit Xion on the head.

I swear. Just my luck, my mother is walking past my window, in the garden.

"DANNIKA STEPHANIE ZIMMER! Don't you dare throw books at your siblings," She shouts at me."It was an accident!" I yell, knowing she won't believe me. I'm ignored."Nice one Zimmer," Black says smirking.I glare at him. "Please don't say you're coming tonight as well.""As a matter of fact, I am." Does he ever not smirk?I fling my arms up and look to the sky. "Why, Merlin? WHY?" I then slam the window shut and prepare myself for the day that lies ahead. Welcome to Dani Zimmer's life.

°/°/°

At six o'clock that evening, the doorbell rings. Oh man. My life just ended.

"Dannika, will you get that please?""Fine!" Well, at least she said please. I make my way to the door and put a fake, cheerful smile on my face."Hello and welcome to the Zimmer home of torture," I say. I hear mum's heels clicking on the marble floor behind me. I hope she didn't hear."Always nice to know what you think of your family dear," Mum says, patting my shoulder. Why is she patting my shoulder? I'm not a dog.

She hugs Mrs. Potter and shakes Mr. Potter's hand. I glare at the two gorillas. Mrs. Potter gives me a hug as well. Mr. and Mrs. Potter are nice but they're family is ruined by their son.

"Dani," Mr. Potter is smiling at me. "You've grown."

Er… you saw me yesterday on the beach…?"Really? I do feel higher from the ground." Mum's glaring.

"You must be Sirius Black," Mum says spotting him.He smiles and takes her hand. He bows low and smiles up at her. "Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Zimmer."

"Oh please," I say, turning on my heel and heading back into my house.

I try to look dignified but I trip over Benny, the dog, and land in a heap on the carpet."Ow," I groan."All right there Dani?" Potter asks. He's laughing. Idiot.I pick myself up, glare at the Gorillas and leave the corridor. I sit next to my dad on one of our couches and wait for mum to bring in the guests."Dad," I start. "I just want to say, you're the best dad ever and I hope you'll miss me when I'm gone."

Dad laughs. "Don't be such a drama queen, Dani. I know you hate James but make an effort all right?"I sigh. "Fine. Though, I won't be held responsible for my actions."Mum comes in with the Potters and Black and tells them to make themselves comfortable. She turns to me and says:"Dannika, darling, will you go and get your brother and sister?""Of course mummy dearest," I say, in a sickly sweet voice. I reach the bottom of the stairs and shout up to the squirts.

"XION! LYRISSA! Get down here!""Dani, don't shout!" Mum shouts from the living room. Psh. Hypocrite.

Xion come down first and pokes his tongue out at me. As I am more mature than him I ignore him. When his back is turned I turn around and stick my tongue out at him. Just because I act mature, doesn't mean I AM mature. Lyrissa. Oh no. Please. ANYTHING but that. She's wearing her horrendous pink dress with- with frills and ruffles. I cringe. She catches sight of me and runs at me. I shriek and run back to where everyone else is.

"I'm being attacked by a monster in PINK!" I shouldn't have said that. Lyrissa's going to start crying. Yup, there you go.

"Mummy," Lyrissa wails.

"Oh dear sweet mother of Merlin," I mutter. Dad gives me the Look. I brace myself and go over to the Monster in Pink. "I was only joking Lyri. You look… nice. Ish." Her eyes fill up with tears. "Uh, I mean stunning." She smiles at me. Phew. I'm off the hook. Potter and Black are laughing at me. Man, I wish Lily were here.

"Dani, will you come and help in the kitchen?" Dad says. I stand to attention and mock salute him, thankful to get out of the room that the Gorillas are currently polluting.

I follow Dad out of the living room and bang my head on the door that just swung closed behind him. Why do I keep banging myself? It's painful.

That's gonna bruise.

* * *

Please, please leave a review! Authors appreciate it. :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Of Dinners From Hell and Bad News

_**A/N: Wow. So that took awhile. Here it is! The second chapter! Enjoy and please leave a little review!**_

_**¬Padfoot**_

Of Dinners From Hell and Bad News

"Danni, eat your brussel sprouts," Mum chants. I scowl and poke the stupid green ball, viciously.

"Are you in the same year as Dannika and James, Sirius?" Dad asks.

"I am," Sirius answers. "Gryffindor as well."

"Lovely."

"Not really," I mutter. Dad elbows me sharply and I wince. I take a deep breath and shove a sprout in my mouth. It takes all of my will power not to gag. Seriously. Why do people eat these things? They taste horrible. I wonder who invented them. I swear, when I get my hands on them, I'm going to punch them. Why are they called brussel sprouts anyway? The brussel part is so confusing. Why give a vegetable a name that is so similar to the name of a capital city? It's weird. Not to mention-

"Danni! Will you pass me the gravy!" Xion shouts. I jump and spill my glass of apple juice. I swear and mum looks embarrassed. With a glare at Xion, I head to the kitchen to get a mop.

Dinner so far has been a nightmare. Mum keeps trying to make me speak, but I keep my lips sealed most of the time, knowing that if I do speak, I'll just get yelled at. Not that I care, I would just rather be invisible, than having my mother yell at me in front of everyone. I gaze out of the window, looking longingly at the Kent beach. Why do I have to be stuck at home when I could be outside in the fresh air? I've always been a nature girl. I hate being stuck inside with nothing to do.

After making sure no one can see me, I open a tin of cookies and shove one in my mouth. Ahhh. That's way better than sprouts. The door opens again behind and I panic. I spit the cookie out of my mouth and it falls in the sink. Darn.

"Danni?" No! It's Dad. I could've carried on eating that.

"Hi Daddy," I say, sweetly. "I'm just leaving." I grab the mop I originally came to get and hurry out leaving Dad in the kitchen with the chewed cookie. Hehe. I can't wait to see Mum's face when she sees it lying in the sink. Mum's a super neat freak. It's really annoying.

I sit back down in my seat next to Lyrissa and grimace as she starts going on about Fairytopia. I'm sixteen, for crying out loud.

"Lyri. Shut up," I say. I could kick myself. "Don't cry. It's a compliment!"

Lyrissa pouts at me. "No it's not."

Why does my seven year old sister argue with me? "It is. It means uh… you have a very beautiful and magical voice."

Lyrissa's eyes widen. "Really?" She is so gullible.

I nod vigorously, ignoring the snorts of laughter from the Gorillas. Lyrissa is beaming and turning to her other side and tugging on Mum's sleeve. You have GOT to be kidding. My eyes widen considerably and I try and distract Lyrissa but she ignores me.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Mum asks.

Oh God. "Shut up, Mummy!" Lyrissa cries happily. Mum looks shocked.

I laugh nervously. "Ignore her Mum. She doesn't know what she's saying."

"Yes I do! Danni says it means you have a bootiful and magical voice!" Lyrissa claps her hands together.

Mum glares at me. "Does she now?"

I shrug helplessly. "Apparently, I do yeah."

You'll never guess what Mum told me to do. She told me to take the stupid buffoons up to my room so that we could "hang". That's how she said it as well. I can't believe she's doing this to me. I am currently sitting on my bed, scowling. Black and Potter are sprawled on the floor going through my Muggle magazines. Cheek. They didn't even ask!

"Oi, Zimmer. What's an eyelash curler?" Potter asks, looking up from one of them.

I stare at him. "Potter. Think about what you just asked me. The answer is in the question."

Potter's brows furrow. "Oh! Is it something you use to curl your eyelashes with?"

"Duh, Prongs. Even I knew that!" Black exclaims. Potter scowls at him.

"Yeah, and that's saying something," I mutter.

"Oooh! Padfoot, look what I found!" Potter chants. I hear Black laugh and I glance up worriedly. Oh CRAP. They've got my diary. Oh no, no, no, no.

"Give that back!" I order, jumping off the bed. Potter stands up and holds his arm above his head. That is so not fair. He's about a gazillion times taller than me. He throws it over my head at Black and the latter opens it at a random page and starts reading. No! Boohoo.

"_You will never believe what Lily just said. After all these years, she says Potter- yeah, the bloody idiot- is actually as she put it: "really rather quite hot." CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT? I mean, he is. But that's not the point. Actually, I probably shouldn't have written that down… what if he finds it? Nah, he won't. Anyway, there was this totally hot guy that asked Holly out today and she said no." _

I fall on the floor and bang my fists on the floorboard. "No! You're not allowed to read that! Lily is going to kill me."

"Lily thinks I'm ho-ot, Lily thinks I'm ho-ot!" Potter sings.

"Who's this hot guy that asked your friend out?" Black asks, curiously.

"None of your-"

"KIDS!" Mum shouts up the stairs.

"WE'RE NOT KIDS!" I shout back.

"DON'T ANSWER BACK DANNIKA STEPHANIE!"

I stick my tongue out at the closed door before lifting myself off the floor and following Black and Potter out of my room.

Once we're all seated around the table, I notice the adults look rather pleased with themselves. That usually means they've got news that could potentially end my life. Last time my parents had those looks on their faces, I got dragged off to a remote village in the Shetland Islands for two weeks. It was a beautiful place I agree. But come on! I need to socialize! I nearly jumped into the sea and swam all the way back to mainland, completely ready to hide on the top of a train and be taken back to my safe, safe home in Cornwall. I had gotten as far as the beach before Mum caught up with me and grounded me. What was the point in grounding me there anyway? It wasn't like I particularly wanted to go anywhere.

Anyway.

"We have news," Mum starts. I'm scared. "We're going on a two month cruise in the Caribbean."

…

WHAT?! That is awesome! I leap up from my chair and flail my arms around, whooping loudly. "That's brilliant! When are we leaving?" I ask, breathlessly.

Mum frowns. "When I say we, I mean the adults," Mum explains. "You're staying here."

My jaw drops. "Huh? You are going on a cruise in the bloody Caribbean and you're not taking me?" I say in utter disbelief. "The word unfair doesn't even start to describe that!"

"Dannika, you're causing a scene," Mum hisses.

I glance at the Potters, who don't look in the least bit bothered. "What exactly am I meant to do here? On my own?" I demand.

Mum opens her mouth, but Dad cuts in, giving me a warning look. "Sirius, James and yourself will be staying at the Potters, with Lyrissa and Xion."

I stare at him. Oh my God… I'm going to die.

"Well, this is going to be fun," Potter says from opposite me. Black and him glance at each other, smirking.

Mr. Potter frowns at The Gorillas. "Now, now boys. I hope you won't gang up on Danni."

Black and Potter's faces are painted in a look of pure innocence. "Of course not, Dad. Why would we do that?" Potter says, in a sickly sweet voice.

"I can think of a few reasons," I mutter.

"Anyway," Mum carries on, briskly. "Danni, dear-" Alliteration. Nice Mum. "You're to behave yourself and take good care of your brother and sister."

Things just get worse and worse.

"James, Danni, while we're away, Sirius is in charge," Mrs. Potter takes over. What? Why him? Why that damned arrogant bullfrog?! "He's the only one of the three of you that is of age."

Why, oh, why am I born in October? Black has a stupid self-satisfied smirk on his face and Potter looks delighted. Probably happy his best mate is in charge so he can get away with murdering me in my bloody sleep. I wonder how much money I have in my Muggle piggy bank. Maybe I can buy a plane ticket for about four pounds and run away to Japan. A friendly family could take me in and give me food and drink. I would appear on their doorstep in torn clothes and limp hair and I would cry at their feet so they had no choice but to take me in and give me shelter until September the first.

Hmm…

I leap out of my chair and dash up the stairs

"Dannika! Where are you going?" Mum shouts after me.

"Japan!" I call back.

Tokyo. Yeeeeeaaaaah.


	3. Chapter 3

Of Pleas and Minor Victories

Of Pleas and Minor Victories

I'm currently following my mother around the house trying to persuade her to let me stay in my own house. I keep getting snapped at, because I'm getting under her feet.

"Please!" I plead. "If you're not taking me to the Caribbean- which by the way, I will _never_ forgive you for- you could _at least_ let me stay at home!"

Mum doesn't look up from the pile of clothes she's hidden behind. "You're going to the Potters."

"Why?" I whine, falling to my knees. "Why can't they come here?"

"Because, Amanda and John have a more appropriate set-up for the five of you," Mum says, impatiently. When she sees my confused stare, she finally elaborates. "House-elves, dear."

"Well, why can't the flopping elves come here to?" I ask, exasperatedly.

Mum picks up a stack of clothes and dumps them in my arm before leaving the room. She pokes her head back in and fixes me with a firm stare. I fix my own stern stare back at her. "Do not argue, young lady. You're going and that's final."

I'll have one last shot. "What about Tornado?" I ask, with a small, smug smirk. Tornado is my seven year old horse. We have a box set up in the back garden- which is huge- and he's allowed to wander around and graze. He's my baby and I'm extremely protective of him.

Mum gives me a superior look. "John has very kindly taken him in among his Hippogriff herd."

Damn it.

"Put those clothes away," Mum says, before disappearing down the corridor.

I stomp in the opposite direction and throw open the door to Lyrissa's room. I wrinkle my nose in disgust when I see the posters of Barbie and Ken stuck all over the wall and dolls and plastic pink teacups all over the floor. Lyrissa's room is a baby pink with pink curtains and a pink carpet. She also has pink bed sheets. I hate coming in here. There's a loud squawk from underneath my foot and I jump about a mile into the air. I glare at the offending chicken teddy bear and kick it across the room. It looks a bit out of place really. Why does my little sister have a _chicken_ for a teddy bear?

I shake my head disbelievingly and stuff Lyrissa's frilly pink- PINK! - knickers in a random draw. That girl is bloody obsessed with pink. After I've finished, I hurl myself out of the room and fall with a crash to the floor.

"Danni? What the heck are you doing?"

"Xion!" I gasp, flailing my arms. "C'mere. Your big sister is dying of pinkness! Be a good boy and give me a hug."

Xion blinks. "You're dying? Wicked!" Aww, that's so sweet and- WHAT? I stop pretending to die, sit up and watch in indignation as my little brother dances down the floor singing happily. Jerk.

o-o-o

"We'll be back before you know it, sweetie," Mum trills, as she lets go of a crying Lyrissa. She gives Xion a kiss on the cheek and he looks around quickly, embarrassed. She turns to me. I glare at her defiantly. Don't touch me, woman. She pats my cheek. "Behave yourself, Dannika."

"Yeah, yeah." I wave a hand at her. "I promise. No alcohol, no parties, no drugs and no boys."

Mum gives me a weird look before turning and meeting Mrs. Potter in the middle of the road to put the suitcases in Dad's car. Dad ruffles my hair, affectionately.

"Please," I start. "Can't I come with you, Daddy?"

"Sorry, kid." He gives me a brief hug and does this weird handshake with Xion. I shake my head, bemused and slap Black up the side of the head, for good measure.

"Ow! What the bloody hell was that for?" He whines, rubbing his head.

I look at him. "Do I need a reason to slap you, Black?"

He glares at me. "I was going to offer to bring your bags to James' place, but I don't think I will now."

Damnation. I can't carry all the bags we have! He's walking away. Act, Danni! I grab his hand and he turns around looking surprised.

I smile sweetly. "You have to help me, please."

Black glances at our hands, before looking back at me. "If you want to hold my hand, Zimmer, you could have just said."

I drop his hand hastily and point to the bags. "Go!"

Black smirks. "Only if you hold my hand."

I slap him again. "I'd rather die than hold your hand, you twit."

Black shrugs and starts walking away again. Desperate times call for desperate measures. I run after him and fall to my knees. "I'm sorry! Please help. I'll hold your…" I gulp. "Hand."

Black sticks out his hand and wiggles his fingers. I take it, reluctantly and glare at the ground. I realise the adults are long gone and resist the urge to run the whole way to the airport. Blacks hand is about twice the size of mine… He levitates all the bags and crosses the road.

"Are you crazy?" I snap. "What if the Muggles see?"

"I made sure no one was watching," Black says rolling his eyes.

I mimic him behind his back and trudge after him, mournfully accepting my tragic fate. I wonder what my funeral would be like. Perhaps black roses covering the room and a blue coffin… I'd make Potter and Black carry the coffin. They wouldn't enjoy that at all. Haha. I'm so lost in thought I don't realise Black has stopped walking and I go crashing into him. I shoot up from the ground and fix him with my most poisonous glare.

"You utter prat," I snap. "You should have told me you had stopped walking. Honestly, is it too much to ask?"

Black ignores me and pushes me through the front door. I try extremely hard not to let the usual sense of awe fill me as I look around the entrance hall. Potter's house is like one of those that see in magazines. You know the kind that film stars live in. The white marble floor, the white walls, the high ceilings, the chandeliers and the humungous sweeping staircase. I'm not jealous. I hate his house. Hate it. It's atrocious. I refuse to like it.

I have the same argument with myself every single time I'm dragged here.

I always lose.

"Wow," I breathe.

"I'm glad you like the house, Danni." Potter's voice echoes across the spacious hall. "Do you want to see your room?"

I look up. "Do I have to share with Satan's offspring?" There's a snort behind me and I force my hand to stay by my side and not somehow, mysteriously and totally of its own accord slap Black so hard his great-great grandmother feels it.

"No, you don't. You get your own room," Potter says, staring at my twitching hand. "What in Merlin's name is wrong with your hand?"

"It's resisting the temptation to hit the Black Baboon."

Potter's eyebrows shoot up and he gives me a weird look. "Right. Anyway, your room is up the stairs, down the corridor, up the stairs again, around the corner, to the left, first door on the right."

I gape at him. This house is like the maze from Alice and Wonderland… I'll wake up one morning with the Mad Hatter bouncing up and down on my bed and the white bunny running around shrieking that he's late for a very important date.

Oh no, wait. I'm sharing a house with James Potter, Sirius Black and Xion. Most likely I'll wake up with _three_ Mad Hatters bouncing on my bed. Oh. My. Lord. My life is ending.

Back to the present.

"You expect me to find this room on my own?" Potter nods. "What?! I'll get lost you twat!"

"That," Black starts, "is a good point."

Woah. Black and I just agreed on something. People around the world must be rejoicing. Our teachers at Hogwarts are forever telling us to grow up and stop our petty arguments. Well, excuse me, but I hardly think arguing with someone for stealing your homework is petty. _He_ is the one that should grow up.

"Yeah, all right." Potter and Black start heading up the stairs and I slightly reluctantly, follow them. As the trek to my room drags on, I find myself keeping an eye out for white bunnies and Mad Hatters. Maybe I'll come across the Cheshire cat… That would be fun. I wonder if he would be willing to scratch the Gorillas for me. I should organise a nightly escapade to search for him. I'll keep it in mind.

Black and Potter finally stop walking and push open a door. I shove them out of the way and peer into the room. My jaw drops. It's about three times the size of my room across the street and it has huge windows that you can see practically the whole of the beach through. The floor is made of the same marble as the entrance hall but the walls were a light blue colour and wow; don't even get me started on the bed. It's a king sized four poster bed. KING sized. There's a door at the far end of the room that is attached to a personal bathroom. I think I may spend all my time in here.

"Hey, Black, Potter?" I say suddenly.

"What?" They say in unision.

"Does this room lock?"

"Yeah. Why?" Potter asks, confused.

I smirk and push them out of the room, slam the door and lock it.

"Freedom!" I shriek. I spin around the room and feeling quite dizzy, collapse onto the bed.

I look to the side and into the full length mirror that runs along the whole wall. I stare at myself. I raise an eyebrow and smirk.

"Hello! You have a film star room," I inform myself.

I rock.

Black and Potter suck.

End of story.

_**A/N: Next chapter up. : ) Review?**_


End file.
